Forgive
by bagashayu
Summary: We just have to forgive everything in our past... Poster Credit: XilverSpear (


2 cups of coffee were served on their table. With different taste and aroma, expressed different feeling of them. Cappuccino and Espresso. Sweet and bitter. Sweet for someone who tried to calm herself, and bitter for someone who drowned into his sadness.

That man white-skinned hand moved to held the cup handle, lifted it and drank the coffee a bit, while the woman did nothing. She jus putted her hand on the table. It was too calm. They sat near the window with rain as their background.

"How are you?", asked Taehyung, that man. His brown eyes starred at the beautiful woman in front of him. Just a normal gaze, but the woman felt it stabbed her. Right on her heart. Made her didn't dare to starred back at Taehyung, her ex-boyfriend.

"How are you? Why were you stay quiet?", asked Taehyung. That woman stay quiet a while. With a deep breat, she answered, "I'm fine. You?", asked Sulli, that woman. Now, Taehyung afraid of Sulli's gaze. Those eyes changed it's gaze to rain outside. Sulli can saw rain's shadow in those brown eyes.

"Hmm…. I'm okay.", Taehyung answered. Sulli still starred at her ex-boyfriend's eyes. Like there were something that hidden. Sulli knew that. Yes, that man's cold-face could hidden his feeling very well. It's only Sulli who can read his expression.

"Were you trying to lied on me?", Sulli asked. Taehyung knew that Sulli can read at him. Only her can read itu. That's why Taehyung loved that woman in front of him, even until now. "Ah, you knew it, right?", asked Taehyung. "I knew you for 7 years, how can I didn't knew it?". Sulli asked. Taehyung knew about that. It's only Sulli who could understand him.

4 years didn't met each other. 4 years changed their life already. After graduate from high school, Sulli continued her scholarship to Oxford University, England. While Taehyung stay in here, South Korea. Worked as a reporter at a TV news program. When he had to shoot and report about a famous café at Seoul, Taehyung didn't expected that Sulli was the owner.

Taehyung saw at Sulli's third finger. A new ring he saw. Taehyung knew it. He had give a different ring to Sulli, but it was replaced by the prettiest one. "Are you married?", asked Taehyung. He hope that his voice normal sounded, because the fact was he had not normal feeling. He felt jeaolusy, angry. But it was too late, he knew.

Sulli saw at her third finger and answered, "Ah, this? Not yet. But, soon.". His heart was broken too heard that. He was still loved that woman, even until now. Because of his own fault, he didn't got what he wanted. He wanted for that woman, he wanted to married with her. But now, he realized it was just a dream.

"Who was that lucky guy?", Taehyung asked. Still with his cold-face and hoped Sulli couldn't read it. He didn't want to broke his ex-girlfriend's happiness. For him, the most important thing was to saw Sulli's happiness, with or without him

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Did you still remembered him?"

Of course he remembered him. Jimin was his bestfriend. But, they never met again for a long time. Jimin was a good buddy. Taehyung knew both of them fell in love with the same girl at that time. But Sulli choose Taehyung rather than Jimin. Jimin could accepted that and support on Taehyung.

Now, Jimin turned into an idol at South Korea. He already debuted with BTS, the most wanted and famous boygroup at South Korea. While Taehyung, luck wasn't on his side. He was just a reporter. He always shooted by camera, but no one would remembered him like everyone remembered Jimin.

"Why him?"

"Because he was much better than you, Kim Taehyung."

And, checkmate! He knew it was his fault. He felt regret on it. Sulli, a pure and innocent girl, turend into a very pretty woman. But, because of her hurt, she turned into a cold woman. Taehyung regret it. He shouldn't did such a stupid thing. Now, he felt regret this situation. He felt like he want to cried. Cried of his own fool, of his regret, and of his sad ending love story.

"Don't cried! I won't gave you any tissues.", said Sulli with a tone full of hate.

Taehyung nodded his head, and drank his espresso.

5 years ago, when the happiness still exist….

That couple walk along the aisle happily. Perfect couple, they said. That boy was famous, the most handsome guy in school. He was a captain of a soccer team in school and he was active at organization, too. His name was Kim Taehyung. And that girl was a clever, pretty student. She had won at olympic science last month. She was a pretty girl, a cover girl for one of teen magazine. Her name was Sulli Choi.

All felt envy of them. The boys wanted their girlfriend to be like Sulli, pretty and smart. The girls wanted they boyfriend to be like Taehyung, handsome and active. They seems like a perfect, happy couple. All of them starred at that couple at the aisle.

"Honey, see you at lunch!", said Sulli. "See you, my clever girl! I love you.", said Taehyung and he gave a kiss at Sulli's forehead. Sulli's face turned red and she entered her classroom without any words. Then Taehyung walked to his class next to Sulli's..

When Taehyung arrived at his class, he saw that Park Jimin, one his best buddy, sat on a chair next to his. That was strange, Park Jimin never came earlier than him. And Hoya, their best buddy, sat on the chair behind Taehyung's. He read a comic. Taehyung walked to his chair and sat on it.

"Hi, bro! Have you already take Sulli this morning?", asked Jimin with a face full of smile, always. Taehyung saw it him with his cold-face. "It's none of your business! Just mind your own business, okay?" said Kris. Jimin, who knew Taehyung's character, just said, "Alright, I will. But after you helped me. Krystal was Sulli's bestfriend, right? Ah, I think I loved her.", said Jimin

Honestly, Taehyung felt sorry on Jimin. Hundreds time Jimin said his love to girls, hundreds time he got rejected, too. Now, he fell in love with Krystal, that cold-face girl. All Taehyung could do was hope the best for Jimin.

"Hey! It was still 7 o'clock in the morning and you guys already talked about love? How poor you are!", Hoya shouted from behind. He ended his activity with his comic and joined Taehyung and Jimin.

"Ah, shut up! I knew you fell in love too, Hoya!", said Jimin. Hoya's face turned red. He supposed that none of them knew that Hoya fell in love to someone. Hoya just tried to kept it as a secret. _'How did he knew?'_

"Who? Who was that person?", asked Taehyung. Jimin smirked at Hoya and said, "Hoya fell in love to…"

"Who?!", asked Taehyung. He got confused, really.

"He fell in love with… his comic! You knew, even his mom said that he slept with his comic last night!", said Jimin and he already ran away before Taehyung or Hoya throw something to him.

It was 7 pm. School ended. Taehyung took Sulli to her home, as always."Thank you so much for this day, Honey. I love you.", said Sulli before she got in to the car. Taehyung didn't said anything. She walked close to Sulli. Got their face closer each other. No one there ar parking lot except them. Sulli got her heart beat faster. First time for her to saw Taehyung's face so close. Sulli closed her eyes. The she felt something soft touched her lips. Taehyung kissed her lips. She felt like she was flying. She felt warm and comfort under Taehyung's hug.

And someone starred at them from distance….

They went for a date tonight, Taehyung arrived at Sulli's house already, but Sulli wasn't finished from make over. While waiting, Taehyung talked to Mrs. Choi at the living room. "You were so handsome, Taehyung.", said Mrs. Choi. Taehyung just smile on Mrs. Choi's praise. Mrs. Choi's smile faded slowly.

"But Sulli had to leave. Such a pity.", she said. Taehyung got surprised to heard what Mrs. Choi just said, but he tried to calm. "Leave? Leave where, Mrs. Choi?", asked Taehyung. "Sulli didn't told you this yet, Taehyung-ah?", asked Mrs. Choi. Taehyung didn't answered that question. "Sulli got a scholarship to continued her study at Oxford University, England.", said that woman. Made Taehyung felt surprised of it.

'_That means…. Me and Sulli will have some distance? Why didn't she told me this?'_

Mrs. Choi starred at Kris. She was really understood that boy's feeling. She was an old, she had so many experiences about love. She understood that Taehyung must be so worried. He afraid of loosing Sulli. Then she said, "Please don't show your sadness in front of Sulli, Kid. Made she happy when there was a chance.", she said. Taehyung nodded his head, while he got chaotic in his mind.

'_How could I hidden my sadness in front of Sulli?'_

Days changed to weeks, then to months. Taehyung hidden his feeling successfully during that time. He kept his smile in front of Sulli and pretend that he didn't knew about Sulli and her scholarship. He wanted to protect on her and loved her when he still had the chance. Because no one knew what would happened next.

The day was came. 3 days before graduation day. 2 days before, Taehyung had consulted his feeling to Jimin and Hoya. He was love her so much, and he didn't want to be Sulli's obstacle from her study. He wanted to released her, even it's too hard for them. Then, he told it to Jimin and Hoya on the rooftop of their school. "You had to made her hate you, Taehyung. If you want.", said Jimin. "Hate me? But, how?", asked Taehyung.

"How about…. You kissed another girl in front of her?", said Hoya. "Are you mad?! I can't do that!", said Taehyung. "I thought it wasn't a bad idea, Hoya. Taehyung-ah, there was no other way to made her disappointed on you.", said Jimin. Taehyung got himself in confused now. He love Sulli so much, he didn't want to made a cried on Sulli. In the other side, to be an obstacle on Sulli's study and reached her dream were a stupidness and selfishness. He wanted to released Sulli.

'_Sulli, I'm sorry.'_

"Okay. I'll do it."

Now, he walked through the aisle to Sulli's class. He told Sulli to met him there already. There, he saw Choa. He told Choa to met him there, too. Without any words, he hug Choa and kissed on her lips. Choa got surprised, of couse. She tried to push Taehyung away but she can't. Taehyung was stronger. "Shut up!", Taehyung whispered. Because of afraid she didn't moved again. Afraid of Taehyung's cold-face. They continued their kissed until—

"What are you doing?!"

They stopped their activity when they heard a sound shouted at them. Sulli was there, in front of the door, starring at them full of anger. Then she ran away with sadmess took a controlled on her. Choa knew there was a misunderstood between them. She wanted to chased on Sulli, but she snapped on Taehyung before. "How could you did that thing to Sulli?! Now she would hate on us! You were so stupid, Kim Taehyung!".

Taehyung regretted on this. He wanted to chased on Sulli too. He couldn't did anything. He just stand still, drowned into his sadness and regretfull. He wanted to cried, shouted to everyone that he still love Sulli. But he couldn't did that. He had to made Sulli hate on her.

'_I'm sorry, Honey. Ah no, I'm sorry Sulli Choi.'_

"Aku bodoh!"  
Kris meninju meja itu. Hoya memandangnya simpatik. Sekarang, mereka berada di kelas mereka. Jimin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Krystal. Hoya membiarkan sahabatnya itu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melampiaskan perasaannya. "Aku bodoh! Dia akan membenciku!", teriak Kris. "Ini yang kau inginkan, kan?", tanya Hoya. Dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Kris. Hoya berjalan ke arah Kris dan menatapnya lekat. "Jangan sedih. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan hatimu. Dan jangan khawatir. Kau punya Jimin, dan…. You have me.". Ketika Hoya mengucapkan itu, dia menolehkan wajah Kris ke arahnya, menggenggamnya, dan mencium bibirnya. Kris terkejut dan mendorong Hoya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gila!", bentak Kris. "Aku mencintaimu, Kris! Aku mencintaimu sejak kita pertaama bertemu! Selama ini, aku mencoba menunjukkan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu! Tapi, kau mencintai gadis itu! Itulah kenapa aku sangat mendukungmu ketika kamu ingin melepasnya! Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihatmu dan Sulli berciuman di tempat parkir! Aku cemburu!", ucap Hoya. Kris tidak mempercayai ini, dia tidak ingin percaya sebetulnya. Tapi kenyataan mengatakan sebaliknya. Kris telah menganggap Hoya sebagai sahabatnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hoya memiliki perasaan padanya lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"I'm a fool!"  
Taehyung punced the table. Hoya starred at him sympathically. Now, they were in their classroom. Jimin went somewhere with Krystal. Hoya let his bestfriend to did something that can released his emotion.

"She'll hated me! I'm such an idiot!", Taehyung shouted. "This is what you want, right?", asked Hoya. He didn't got any answer from Taehyung. Hoya walked to Taehyung and starred at him closely. "Don't be sad. You'll find someone that can cure your heart. And don't worry. You have Jimin, and…. You have me.", when Hoya said that, he turned Taehyung's face and kissed him on her lips. Taehyung shocked and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?!", snapped Taehyung. "I love you, Taehyung! I love you since our first met! I just saw you and Sulli kissed at parking lot a few times ago! I had been tried to show you that I love you! But, you loved that girl! That's why I supported you when you want to break with her! I got jealous!", said Hoya. Taehyung didn't believe this, he didn't want to believe actually. But the fact said opposite. Taehyung considered Hoya as his bestfriend. He never knew that Hoya had a feeling more than a bestfriend to him.

"I'm sorry, Taehyung." Said Hoya. Taehyung had no idea what he gotta do now. He wasn't considered Hoya as his bestfriend again. No, he hates him already. "I'm not supposed to met you, Hoya.", then he go away from the classroom, and left Hoya alone.

5 years later….

Now they sat inside a café. Still drowned inside their memory. "I have to explained something to you….", said Taehyung. "For what? It didn't changed anything!", said Sulli. "You have to listen to me right now!", said Taehyung. Then Sulli didn't said anything anymore.

"When I said this, please don't cut me, okay?", and Sulli didn't answer anything. Taehyung starred at Sulli, he took a deep breath and said, " I did it all for your own goodness, Sulli. Don't cut me!", said Taehyung when Sulli seems want to cut him. Sulli seems upset and didn't want to talked anymore.

"Be sure that I did that for your own goodness. I felt sorry for that. I did that because I don't want to be your obstacle in your study. Because I love you, Sulli.", said Taehyung. Sulli still quiet, but her heart got unsteady slowly. Inside her heart, there was still a place for Taehyung, her first love.

"I wanted to release you, and it'll be easier to made you hated me. So, I decided to made you hate me so you can forgot on me easier. Honestly, I still love you so much, Sulli. Do you want to forgive me?", when Taehyung said that, his face got changed. There was no 'cold-face'. Only a deep regretful expression for his mistake in past and he really wanted to repaired it.

Sulli got touched, but she knew it was too late. Honestly, she wanted to forgive on Taehyung's mistake and accepted him in her life again. But, she couldn't. She love Jimin and she must married with him. Must married with him. "I'm sorry, but it was too late.", she said.

"Late? Am I not in your heart anymore?", asked Taehyung. "Yes, it was too late. And, it was not what I meant…. Honestly, you were still inside here…", said Sulli while pointed on her chest, right on her heart. Now, tearse came slowly. "It was just…", "It was just?". Words didn't came out from Sulli's mouth. That mouth kept sounding a sadness that made Taehyung felt sorry.

"It was just…. I already had another 2 places inside my heart, which is very meaningful to me. That one for Jimin, the another one was for someone inside here.", she said while her hand touched on her belly. Taehyung understood what was she meant. "Were you….pregnant?", Taehyung asked. Sulli nodded her head. "With Jimin?", asked Taehyung again. And again, Sulli nodded her head.

Taehyung didn't believe this. Sulli, a pretty, kind, and smart girl, dare to did something like that. Preganant outside marriage. "I'm so sorry, Taehyung….", and Sulli left that place. Left her cappucinno untouch. She was tired to calm herself. She wanted to end this quickly

While Taehyung drowned into confused and sadness. He didn't believe that Sulli, a woman that she gived his love to for this 7 years, had changed. He didn't believe that Sulli already did a fatal mistake. Pregnant outside marriage, and Sulli and Jimin will married soon. And in the end, Taehyung give up. He went home, left his espresso's cup. Only the cup. He tired of sadness for a long time.

A few weeks later….

Taehyung look handsome inside that black suit. He sat in the midst of mans who wore the same costume, and woman who hore her mose expensive gown. At the front, he saw Jimin, his besfriend, looked awesome inside a white tuxedo. They have met a few days ago and Taehyung had decided to not angry to him. He already told Jimin that he still love Sulli and let Jimin to married with her.

"Are you okay, Taehyung? I'm sorry I took Sulli from your side.", said Jimin. "I'm okay, Jimin. You were still my bestfriend. I'll be happy if you were happy too.", said Taehyung. And they hugged each other. Hugged of bestfriend that didn't met each other for a long time. And it's been a long time too since their last met with Hoya. Taehyung still remember clearly about Hoya and the fact that Hoya love him. But, he apologize Hoya already. For Taehyung. Hoya didn't wrong at all. There was no wrong with fell in love with someone. The wrong was to who we gave our love. Hoya was a kind. He helped Taehyung and Jimin already as a bestfriend.

Now, he was in a very large ballromm. A large ballroom in a luxurious hotel. Sulli's dad was the owner of the hotel. That wedding party was very luxurious too. All-white decoration. In the midst of the ballroom, there were 2 big gooses statue made from ice. Those gooses's neck made a symbol of love. At the front, there was a large stage. Jimin stand on there with a pastor. Beside the stage, there was a choir that will sang a song during the party. For Taehyung, this party was too luxurious.

"Hi, bro! It's been a long time!", said someone beside Taehyung. Taehyung remembered that 2 chairs next to him was empty. But now, those 2 chairs already used by 2 people. "Hoya? Krystal?", said Taehyung. Hoya and Krystal smiled at him. They were wore a same clothes for this event. It seems like a couple clothes. The, Taehyung's gaze turned to their third finger. Both of them wore a same ring.

"Are you…. Married?", asked Taehyung. "Yeah, we were married last year. I fell in love with her when we were in college.", said Hoya. Taehyung got surprised of course. In his memory, Hoya was a gay.

"But…. You…", "I had changed, Taehyung. I knew I was wrong, and abnormal. I decided to changed myself since I said that I love you. And God helped me. God sent Krystal to me. And she love me, too. She loved me for my past, present, and future. She didn't care about my dark past.", said Hoya and gripped Krystal's hand firmly. Krystal smiled and said, "True love wasn't blind, Taehyung. It saw everything and accepted everything, even the bad side of someone that you loved. Love was about accepting and correcting, not forcing your will.", she said. And Taehyung got silent. He saw Hoya and Krystal lived happily after their marriage. And he hoped that Jimin and Sulli would be lived happily too.

Taehyung saw someone came and sat not far from them. She was Choa. Taehyung said to Hoya, "Hoya, I had to go. There's someone I had to met.", "Umm, okay.", said Hoya. And Taehyung went to Choa's place. "Excuse me. May I sat here?", asked Taehyung to Choa. Chair next to Choa's was empty. "Uhm, yeah sure…. Taehyung?", Choa got surprised because of Taehyung sat next to her.

"Did you still remembered me?", asked Taehyung. Choa didn't answer anything. She never expected that she would met Taehyung here, a man that she loved even until now. She could accepted that Taehyung was Sulli's boyfriend at that time. But, she couldn't accepted when Taehyung kissed on her lips and made Sulli hated on her for a long time.

"Look, if you still angry to me, I'm sorry. I did that for Sulli's own good.", said Taehyung. Then, he explained everything to Choa. After heart that, Choa knew that Taehyung wasn't wrong at all. He did that because of his love to Sulli. "Did you want to forgive me, Choa?", asked Taehyung. "Yeah, Taehyung. I'll forgive you. You weren't wrong at all. I knew you love Sulli so much at that time, and you did that for Sulli's own good and happiness.", said Choa

Her heart got hurt, really. She knew that Taehyung still love on Sulli until now. She can saw it in Taehyung's eyes. But, just like her, Taehyung tried to accept the reality. "And, for your information Taehyung….", Choa didn't continues her words. She thought if it was the right time to said this or not. "What?", asked Taehyung. Choa took a deep breth and said, "For your information, love was always forgiving."

Happiness swept the ballroom. Jimin was happy because of Sulli. Sulli was happy because of Jimin. In Jimin's eyes, Sulli looked very beautiful in that long-white gown and a bouquet in her hand. And also a beauty tiara on her head. In Sulli's eyes, Jimin looked very handsome inside that white tuxedo and smile on his face.

"Now, you could kiss each other.", said that pastor. Then they were kissed each other. Marked that they were legally marriage couple now, with hope they could happily ever after. Hoya and Krystal looked so happy with their bestfriend's happiness. They knew that happy feeling. Wedding party, stand in front of all guests and now, they could fell that happiness again. While Taehyung, he fell proud of his bestfriend, Jimin and Hoya, who will and already spent their day as a husband. He fell happy because they could gathered around again as a man, not as a student. In the other side, he could found a new love. Love that could replace Sulli in his heart. Love that attended for a long time already, but he didn't realize it. A new love that he found in Choa's eyes.

END


End file.
